


【s17s/LEL】Unique Emotions/独特情感【授权翻译】

by Chasel_Unwanted



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasel_Unwanted/pseuds/Chasel_Unwanted
Summary: 戴斯蒙什么都会告诉肖恩，但肖恩从来不问。





	【s17s/LEL】Unique Emotions/独特情感【授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unique Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853256) by [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13). 



> 一些废话：是lof上s17七日粮车第一发。顺便给s17大船打一下广告，门牌号640683792，考虑一下上船吃粮吗XD  
> 刀和糖都属于原作太太，有什么错都是我的。

戴斯蒙总是会期待新的数据库词条。看它们就像是在脑子里听见肖恩的声音一样，一本正经却又十足的嘲讽，就像他甚至没有开玩笑的意思，这只是他的说话方式。在他读词条的时候他几乎可以感觉到肖恩就坐在他旁边，抱着手臂，摇着头说费德里克在工作时所干的就只是到处闲晃，他被炒鱿鱼了也不奇怪。当然，肖恩从来不在，因为戴斯蒙没法跟他分享这个，而且他们也很少分享任何其他的东西。

戴斯蒙有点想跟他分享。他每天都更想向自己承认这一点。他想把他看到的所有事情都告诉肖恩。

他在阿尼姆斯里的时候，他看见货物被从船上卸下来；一个码头工人扔了一条鱼在另一个的脸上，他们一边互殴一边掉进了水里；在那之后他看见一个男人从一个向他扔草莓的女人的窗边逃开，自始自终，他都在想我得把这个告诉肖恩。

他回到房间里，知道他是在骗自己。他坐起来，四处看看，与此同时肖恩几乎没从他的电脑前抬头。瑞贝卡关掉了阿尼姆斯，说了点关于找到某物的延长绳的事，就走出了房间。

“有什么有趣的事吗？”露西在她的位子上微笑着问。

“日出很漂亮。”他回答，他会为她注意这些，这样在她问的时候他就有东西可以说。他从来不需要为了肖恩特别去注意什么，因为他会一直把他所看到的在脑子里记下来，就像这是种本能一样。“在水面上，希望能给你看看。”他说，他和她调情，就像这是种习惯，她微笑着。“如果我们能有达芬奇知道的一半多...”他说，摇着他的头，她笑了，因为没有人能做到这样，他们之前就讨论过这个。

“我希望我能见见他，”她说，“我嫉妒你。他是个什么样的人？”

“他很好，”戴斯蒙说，回想起他的祖先对那个金发艺术家的记忆，“爱幻想。有时候很容易兴奋。”露西又笑了，告诉他明天他们会回到阿尼姆斯里，他该去休息一会。

戴斯蒙安静地坐了一会，从房间的一边看着肖恩。他几乎能听到他在告诉肖恩他所看到的事，这几乎是在逼着他说出来。

同样的，他也能看见肖恩漠不关心的看着他的样子，所以他还是选择保持安静。一部分的他在等待肖恩发问，问什么都好，如果他问了，戴斯蒙绝不会隐瞒任何事。这几乎是令人欣慰的，他给自己定下这样的底线，但是肖恩从来不问。把所有事都憋在心里不容易，在有些日子里，这几乎让他感觉疼痛，他想要跟肖恩分享的欲望是如此强烈，但是肖恩从来不问。

×××××××××××××××

黑暗总是像液体一样充满着房间，光在角落里闪耀，像气泡一样环绕着他们，保护他们不受黑暗所伤。戴斯蒙躺在床上，笔记本电脑放在枕头上，在黑暗中发光。他总是想听肖恩说话，但他能做到最接近的只是看数据库词条，所以大多数的夜晚里，他都在看词条，在找到新的句子的时候为自己小小的骄傲一下。房间另一边打字的节奏听起来差不多像是雨点又快又平均地打在地上。肖恩总是熬夜，他总是这样，最开始的时候，戴斯蒙以为是肖恩想跟他说话。他意识到肖恩只是熬夜工作时很失望，但他仍然在寻找着任何肖恩想和他说话的迹象。肖恩一直在伤戴斯蒙的心，但戴斯蒙想不出什么理由来把这个告诉他。他在完全没有肖恩的阿尼姆斯世界里一呆几个小时，但现实世界也没有好一点，因为肖恩要么无视他要么和他吵架，这两样都不是戴斯蒙想要的。他会反驳回去，希望有一天能对肖恩说点真的东西，震惊他，但肖恩从来不会这样。

戴斯蒙把那天的大部分的时间都花在了阿尼姆斯里，从早上开始肖恩还没有跟他说过话。早上的时候，他们吵架了，戴斯蒙希望他们吵的至少是值得辩论的东西，然而他们只是在争论艺术家是不是喜怒无常的。戴斯蒙说他们是的——或者至少，达芬奇是的，他有时会跟着艾吉奥喋喋不休地讨论任务内容，想知道在哪，为什么，怎么样，以及他知不知道怎么逃走——肖恩说这不是没有原因的，而戴斯蒙反驳他说他根本不可能知道这原因是什么，然后肖恩告诉他他就是个没有同情心的不会解读人心的混蛋，戴斯蒙几乎没法阻止自己说出 _你才是那个不懂人心的家伙，看看你在我身上错过了什么_ ，但他只是凶了肖恩一下，抱怨他一大早就这么烦人，以及他住一起不会令人痛苦吗？他希望肖恩能回答些什么，说些他以前的伙伴的事，但肖恩只是给了他一个令人沮丧而读不懂的眼神，并且说至少他们不用永远住一起。戴斯蒙一点都不喜欢和他吵架，但只有吵架的时候肖恩才会理他。

戴斯蒙一边看一个教堂的信息一边在他脑袋里给一整段对话打好了草稿，但他知道他什么都不会说，直到肖恩做了什么展示出他并不是那么尖刻地讨厌戴斯蒙。

“你在写什么？”他向肖恩喊。打字声停下了。

“数据库词条。”肖恩简短地回答。

“关于什么的？”

“一个节日。”这个回答就像一堵砖墙，没有任何地方能让他继续展开话题，于是戴斯蒙不说话了，再次放弃。平常，他会试图强行绕过这些难以逾越的答案，再从肖恩嘴里扒拉出一些话，但是今天晚上他没有力气这样干了。他略略扫过教堂词条剩下的部分，找到了一句新的句子，它只是加上了建筑的名字而已。戴斯蒙不觉得这在以后会有什么用，不过他找到没用的信息的时候他从来不告诉肖恩；他让自己有种肖恩在一心一意帮助他的感觉，肖恩不想让他在一个建筑的名字这种问题上被难倒，这让他感觉满足，即使这只是一个谎言，他也能相信肖恩想让他有准备面对任何事。更可能的是，肖恩只是喜欢收集信息。

他放弃了读词条，把笔记本关上， 把脑袋埋在枕头下面。那天的阿尼姆斯体验以最糟糕的方式耗费了他的精力；戴斯蒙进入的时候迷失了自己。他成为了艾吉奥，带着他所陷入的情感和他感知到的一切成为了他，完完全全成为另一个人，这很令他不安。这就像清醒地过了前世今生，就像他自己只是记忆而艾吉奥才是现实。他在阿尼姆斯里的时候，他发现他所想的和艾吉奥曾有的想法完全一样，而他自己的想法被他自己束缚在奇怪的平行线里。他想问这是不是正常的，但他不知道如何措辞。他不想问瑞贝卡 _在阿尼姆斯里的时候我该感觉到我爱上了艾吉奥爱上过的人吗？_ 他也不想问肖恩艾吉奥在他之后的人生里经历了什么，不然在他回到阿尼姆斯里的生活时他就很难继续同步下去了。他不想问肖恩任何关于同步的事，当他在阿尼姆斯里时，当他是艾吉奥时，他爱上了莱昂纳多，他不想问，因为，可能在某种程度上，肖恩会看出他比他所承认的更与他的先祖联系紧密。可能有一天，他会问肖恩艾吉奥有没有亲吻过莱昂纳多，就像他朝思暮想的那样，但这感觉起来会太像是在请求肖恩允许他做同样的事，而且戴斯蒙不想听见肖恩说不。

×××××××××××××××

傍晚的雨声淹没了房间里打字的声音，在空虚一片的安全屋里回响。露西和瑞贝卡在早上的时候出去了，一个去修理电子元件，另一个去收集补给，他们在走之前还为了谁去干什么争吵过。戴斯蒙坐在厨房的桌前，只有雨打在窗外的玻璃上的声音陪着他。肖恩在隔壁房间打字，戴斯蒙之前在那里充满希望地待了一会，但那里的寒意和寂静把他赶到了暖和的被雨声充满的厨房。戴斯蒙懒洋洋地看着数据库，寻找着能吸引他注意力的词条。 _这还能更糟_ ，他想，他把他的咖啡杯拉过来， _我还能是在阿尼姆斯里_ 。平常他不会这么难堪，但最近艾吉奥几乎要被要不要对莱昂纳多表白的想法撕碎了，这种自发的疑问从过去和现在都影响着戴斯蒙，几乎要让他崩溃了，而且戴斯蒙很难处理它。他听见肖恩的脚步声，但肖恩没有到厨房来。戴斯蒙略过更多词条，读了一些关于地点食物和人的词条，然后他停留在了关于达芬奇的词条上。他一直希望，出于某种奇迹，肖恩能知道他如何绝望地想要知道艾吉奥和莱昂纳多的结局，但他读的时候只发现了一些关于发明和音乐的注解。肖恩添加了莱昂纳多购买笼中的鸟并放它们自由这一事实，但戴斯蒙已经知道了，艾吉奥有时候会想这事，经常是在屋顶上等待行动的时候，当他又走神去想那位艺术家的时候。在词条的结尾是另一个补充。

_他在艾吉奥外出完成任务的时候会担心，不在他身边无法帮助艾吉奥的无助感使他伤心沮丧；如果艾吉奥真的和他在一起了，这对他来说就不会那么难了，向他自己为他心里的情感正名是个令人抑郁的任务。_

“这不是无咖啡因的，是吗？”肖恩的声音让戴斯蒙抬头看了一下。肖恩正在研究咖啡壶，好像他能只通过视觉就看出它含不含咖啡因；他看起来比平时更疲惫，他一只手顺着他的黑发，并试图抚平他皱巴巴的纽扣衬衫。

“不，普通的。”戴斯蒙把视线移回屏幕上，又抬头看着肖恩。肖恩取下了他的眼镜，揉着眼睛。“你现在会读心了？”他说，他完全不该这样说，但他不想听起来像肖恩说什么他都照单全收。事实上他会相信肖恩说的任何事，他当然会，但在他找到任何有价值的信息之前就让肖恩知道这个就太羞耻了。他对肖恩一点都不了解，除了他来自一个口音和戴斯蒙完全不一样的地方之外。

“是什么让你那样想？”肖恩对他皱着眉头；肖恩对他笑的次数戴斯蒙一只手都可以数出来。有一次，他们第一次见面的时候。那个笑没有维持多久。肖恩的表情变了，他转了过去，不过戴斯蒙有了这样的记忆就很开心了。

“你对达芬奇内心想法的看法，”戴斯蒙指着屏幕说。肖恩耸了耸肩，但没有回答。“你怎么知道的？”

“我就是知道。你不相信我吗？”在戴斯蒙能阻止他并冒犯到他，或者默认他的答案并让他自己伤心之前，肖恩就走开了，他甚至能这样控制戴斯蒙，而戴斯蒙恨透了他这样。

“你没法知道他是什么感受，”他在肖恩离开时对他喊，“他甚至不是活着的。”

“没有人的情感是独一无二的。”肖恩回答，他几乎是暴躁的。“你知道艾吉奥是什么感受，不是吗？”

“那不一样，”戴斯蒙回答，他反驳得有点太快了，“我变成了他。你根本不知道别人是怎么想的。”

肖恩什么都没说，戴斯蒙转过头时，他已经不见了。

××××××××××××××××××

戴斯蒙知道他太容易被影响了。他希望他不是这么敏感，但光是希望没法改变任何事，当他从阿尼姆斯里出来的时候，他仍然会恐慌不安，就像艾吉奥曾经一样，他差点失去莱昂纳多。他的刺杀目标没有按照常理出牌，而是去尾随了艾吉奥的生命之光。再过一瞬息，莱昂纳多就会死在他本该刺杀的那个男人手里。艾吉奥刺穿了那个男人，把莱昂纳多拉到他怀里，不加思索地吻了他，一遍一遍地说， _我差点失去你了，我差点失去你了_ 。而莱昂纳多，在那之前一直都很坚强，也崩溃地哭了，回吻着他。

他没出声，揉着自己的脸叹气。“你还好吧？”瑞贝卡问。

“嗯，我很好。”他不好，一点也不好，不过她接受了这个回答，离开去吃午饭了。他把头埋在手心里，深吸一口气来冷静下来。艾吉奥的解脱就像一场洪水，把莱昂纳多拉进他的怀抱里让他知道他在此之前所经受过的所有痛苦和恐惧都将在今天过去。戴斯蒙感觉他要被尖锐的恐惧撕裂了，莱昂纳多差点就死了，这全是艾吉奥的错，那凶猛着的心碎感受仍然在他胸膛里回响，威胁着要压垮他。

“你看起来不太好，”肖恩说，他穿过房间走向戴斯蒙。戴斯蒙耸了耸肩。“发生什么了？”

“莱昂纳多差点被杀，”戴斯蒙能听出他的声音有多空洞，“他——”他停下了，“我很好。”他抬头看着肖恩，感觉一点也不好，他感觉到的跟好一点关系都没有，就像他还在被失去 _他_ 的痛苦折磨一样。“艾吉奥几乎失去他了，”他说，更像是自言自语而不是对肖恩说，他站了起来。“我感觉到了，你对莱昂纳多的看法是对的，就像你能读他的心一样。”他端详了一会肖恩的脸，试着去想象失去他的感受，这很简单，他已经知道那是什么感受了，很容易就能想象那是什么样，那比任何能想象出来的事还让他痛苦，那会更糟，因为那不是任何别的人失去他所爱的，那会是 _他_ 失去 _肖恩_ 。

“你还想知道我怎么知道的吗？”肖恩问，就是这样，这就是戴斯蒙需要他问的，不能想他表白的感受让他痛苦，而且不表白会让他在失去他时更痛苦，如果会有这么一天的话。他不想在还没拥有肖恩之前就失去他。“你看起来一点都不好。”肖恩又说，像平时一样对他皱着眉，戴斯蒙的肩膀是耷拉着的，他比平时安静很多，肖恩在他身上找不到任何平时总有的斗志。

“我不好，”他承认了，他在想要把肖恩拉近来确认他还在的冲动下绷紧身体，“我感觉到了，艾吉奥差点失去莱昂纳多时的感受。那太可怕了，你明白吧？所以不，我不好。”

“出血效应。”肖恩说，而戴斯蒙不再明白那是什么意思了。似乎任何戴斯蒙和他的先祖过于想像的时候他们都用这个后备解释。他不再相信这个了，就像肖恩说的，没有什么情感是独一无二的。

“不，不是出血效应。”他咬紧牙关，看向别处，又望回来，就像肖恩是磁铁一样，就像这世上只剩了他一个一样，“可能哪一天就是你了。”

戴斯蒙害怕他是不知怎么的让肖恩崩溃了，因为肖恩的确崩溃了，双手捂着脸，颤抖着试图止住自己的哭泣。他把肖恩拉进怀里紧紧抱住，就像本能一样，他感觉到肖恩的心跳击打着他，就像他们到了同样的频率上一样。

“已经是你了。”肖恩说，但戴斯蒙不明白。肖恩吸着鼻子，努力不流泪，他紧紧抱着戴斯蒙，就像戴斯蒙把所有支撑他的力都夺走了一样，而戴斯蒙没想这样，一点都没有。“你为什么要这样？突然就明白了？”

“那是件坏事吗？”他感觉他被抛在身后，不知怎么的，他伤害了肖恩而他不知道。这让他害怕，他害怕看见他说话尖酸的历史学家崩溃。

“我不知道。你告诉我，你知道艾吉奥是什么感受，不是吗？”肖恩退后了一步，用掌根揉着眼睛，耸了耸肩，戴斯蒙痛苦地想要再抱住他。

“我当然感觉得到，我就是他。”他说，然后他突然就懂了，他明白了为什么突然明白会让他这么伤心，他明白了肖恩认为他会知道那是什么感受只是因为艾吉奥有那样的感受，跟肖恩自己没有任何关系。“我明白，如果同样的事情发生在你身上，我明白那是什么感受。”他说。

你没法知道他是什么感受，他听见他自己说，就像雨点打在窗户上，这撕裂了他的心。你的感受是一样的，他太晚才意识到这个，因为肖恩把它藏得太好了，但事实上，只是他不知道怎么去找。他本以为它会像艾吉奥在莱昂纳多身上看到的一样展示自己，但肖恩不一样，他的情感是不一样的。

戴斯蒙不再让自己思考了。他拉近了他们之间的距离，让肖恩冷静下来，然后亲了他，轻柔而温和，肖恩倒在了他身上。

“你是错的。”他们一分开他就说，他们的呼吸打在对方的脸上，仍然沉浸在某种愉悦的震惊里。

“我从来不会错。”肖恩声音里的尖刻消失了，只剩不带怒火的固执，而戴斯蒙从来不知道他有这样的一面。

“出血效应，那才不是它把我吓坏了的原因。”他说，肖恩只是摇头。

“我知道。”

“你在之前还不知道。”

“所以呢？我可能知道。通过读心之类的。”

“你不能读心。”

“我可以，你怎么证明我不能？”

“对哦。”肖恩亲吻着他的脖子，他差点分了心，所有连贯思想都模糊了一会。

“你想问艾吉奥和莱昂纳多的结局怎么样，不是吗？”这让戴斯蒙惊讶地睁大眼睛。“和我们一样。”

“你没法已经知道我们的结局了。”他抗议，但他一点说服力都没有。这就像是一场测验，肖恩看着他，眼里充满了信念，等着戴斯蒙回答。“我很开心，”他回想起艾吉奥抱着莱昂纳多的样子，“他们值得幸福。”

肖恩对他微笑，只是第一次戴斯蒙给了他一个答案，而不是试图搪塞过去。这感觉就像艾吉奥有一次帮莱昂纳多画画的感受，但也有一点不同。不同是因为这是肖恩和他，世界上没人能和他们俩现在一模一样。

戴斯蒙感激这个事实。他不想跟别人分享他现在的感受，但同时，他希望他未来的后代能同步这段记忆，他也能有和戴斯蒙一样的感受。他未来的后代或许能在他们身上学到一些东西，并且跟他们一样做出一些改变，这样这段记忆就是独属与他们的了。

世界上没人能和他们现在一模一样，也没有人会再像这样，但有足够多方法让它变得独特，让它持续到剩下的时间。数各种不同的方式就像数星星，就像数过满天繁星而没数多少就睡着，那天晚上，戴斯蒙抱着肖恩睡着时，他试着数他跟肖恩在一起时感觉到的跟艾吉奥和莱昂纳多在一起时不一样的次数，他在数到五十六的时候把肖恩叫醒，开始担心再没有任何事是一样的。

“我爱你。”他悄声道，肖恩对他微笑，次数多得他已经数不过来了，他意识到他发现了一个共享的东西。

“我也爱你。”肖恩在睡意里呢喃。是夜空让所有的星星一样。


End file.
